


After the Shining Night

by LightChaser



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Concerts, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Male-Female Friendship, Naughty, One Night Stands, Playful Sex, Secrets, Sex, Smut, Sneaking Out, Travel, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightChaser/pseuds/LightChaser
Summary: Changkyun is meeting up with a friend of his after the Chicago concert. They are always very flirtatious with each other and often get heavy, but don't go any further. Tonight is different. He has different plans. So, after the concert, he sneaks away and heads to the hotel where he booked a room, under an assumed name and used cash.This was a dream that I turned into a story.Warning - NSFW there is some hot steamy stuff going on in that hotel room





	After the Shining Night

It was late at night and a somewhat rainy night. Cold and very windy. It took her hours to get through the traffic. The place was already rented, under an assumed name, paid in cash. She had entered the room, it was very beautiful. A typical room, there were countless others like it. She was standing at the window, looking out at the world in front of her. She takes a deep breath. She has a small messenger bag on the floor next to her. It really is a beautiful city. Someplace she wouldn’t mind coming to again and maybe exploring the place. After a few minutes, she hears a light tap at the door. She turns around and walks towards the door. She doesn’t even worry about the peephole, it’s just out of her reach. She slowly opens the door and peeks out. She smiles and opens the door fully, looking at a completely drenched I.M.   
“Enjoy your walk?” she asks with a slight chuckle.  
“Let me in please.” She steps aside. He walks in. She closes the door and follows behind him.  
“Why didn’t you get driven here?”  
He turns around, taking his soaked jacket off. “Then people would know I was out and besides I’m not that far from here.” He drops the jacket on the floor.  
She shakes her head lightly. He laughs lightly and walks up to her. She comes to about his eyes. He wears a nice black dress shirt and skinny jeans. He reaches up and touches her cheek lightly.  
“I’m glad you said you’d meet me. I’m sure it was difficult to get here.” He says lightly. She shrugs her shoulders lightly. He laughs lightly. “That’s my cool little noona.” He teases.  
“I told you not to call me that.”  
He laughs lightly. “I like calling you noona.” She pushes his hand away playfully. He laughs and throws his arms around her. She squeals out, he’s wet. “Noona!!” he yells.  
“You’re wet!”  
“That’ll be you in a minute.” He whispers in her ear. She shudders at his hot breath against her ear.  
“CK.” She says softly. He chuckles softly. He thinks she is the cutest thing he’s ever seen.  
“I’m glad you came.” He says.  
“I didn’t yet.” She says back. He chuckles lightly and kisses and nuzzles her lightly.  
“The night’s young, noona.” He moves back slightly and kisses her. It’s a gentle but hungry kiss. He’s only getting started. She fists his wet shirt in her hands.  
He gets a little bit bolder and can’t help but push his tongue in her mouth, she moans lightly and starts to pull his shirt out of his pants. He gets goosebumps from that and removes her hoodie and tosses it on the ground. She unbuttons his shirt. He watches her, enjoying the simple but oh, so arousing action. She finishes and slides the wet shirt off him, gliding her hands over his shoulders and arms. He smiles when she drops it on the ground and comes in to kiss his neck lightly. He touches her arms lightly, running his hands up lightly caressing her flesh.  
“Kkoma kiti .” He says lightly with a moan. She licks his skin and kisses it. His breathing changes slightly and that makes her press even more. She stands against him. He smiles lightly and bites his lower lip, wrapping his arm around her. His hand slowly moves down her back, gliding ever so slowly.  
“Oh…” her hand slips just inside the waistband of his jeans. His body tingles and shivers lightly, licking his lips. Her hand works on the belt in three short moves causing him to groan out.  
She likes the sound his belt makes when it comes loose.  
“Magick fingers.” He gets out. She looks up at him. He looks at her, his eyes are dark and filled with desire. He meets her lips in another kiss that is filled with passion, pulling her close, his hands go under her simple light blue shirt and slips it off effortlessly. She smiles, and he returns the pleasurable feeling, kissing her neck and moving down to her shoulder, running his fingers under the strap and slipping it off her shoulder. He grips her arm lightly, the strap staying on his hand.  
“CK…” she says softly. She gasps when he licks her skin as well. He likes how she tastes, kind of like a sweet apple or strawberry.  
With a flick of her fingers she unbuttons his jeans. He groans, gripping her back and pulling her against him. Her other hand runs up his neck and into his hair; she turns her head and kisses his neck lightly. He moans lightly. She’s igniting everywhere she kisses. Soon, he won’t be able to do anything but finally have her.  
She hears something, and her eyes open lightly, and her hand follows the waistband of his jeans to the back and feels his phone in his back pocket. She grabs it and pulls it out of his back pocket.  
She moves away from him. She looks; seeing who is calling.  
“Oh, I see how it is. When you’re with me you don’t even think to turn your phone off. Am I not important enough to you for you to turn your phone off?” she looks back at him lightly.  
“What’re you doing?” he sounds a little desperate, moving closer.  
“And it’s Kihyun-ssi. Maybe I should answer it and tell him you’re busy and to call back in a few hours.” She says.  
“Don’t you dare.” He moves faster, and she moves, laughing lightly. “Noona… hand over my phone.” She climbs on the bed and he moves lying on it, trying to reach her. She squeals lightly, getting past his reach. He doesn’t want any of them to know that he was meeting a woman at a hotel room that he paid for with cash. They would know what he had in mind.  
He gets off the bed. The phone stops ringing. The screen goes dark.  
“Aww. You missed your hyung’s call. They won’t be happy about that.” She teases him. His phone rings again. He didn’t have time to turn his phone off, he just barely had time to vibrate it before he headed out.  
It’s Jooheon this time.  
“Aww. Your members like you. It’s Jooheon-ssi.” She pretends to answer it.  
“Hey!” he raises his voice and moves. She squeals and slips past him. He grabs her this time and they fall on the bed. She laughs, keeping his phone from him. She tries to wriggle from under him, but doesn’t get very far, before he pins her under him. He finally grabs his phone from her and covers her mouth. He sits up slightly and answers the phone. He talks to Jooheon, being polite, calling him hyung and everything.  
She licks his hand. Their eyes lock when he slips two of his fingers in her mouth. She licks and sucks on them. He swallows hard, it’s turning him on.  
He lies about where he is. Saying he is just meeting up with some friends that he heard were close by and were just meeting up for a few hours. Her hand comes up to his jeans again and undoes the zipper. His eyes darken. He is trying to get done with talking to Jooheon hyung, but he doesn’t want to seem impolite. She sits up and kisses his chest and licks his skin and sucks on him slightly. He bites back a moan and tries to get her to stop, but his head is getting a little foggy.  
“No, I’m sorry, hyung. I’m here.” He gets out, swallowing lightly. She can hear what he’s saying, but she doesn’t stop assaulting him, slipping her hand inside his jeans. He gasps out loud, grabbing her hand.   
“Huh? No, someone bumped into me and my friends is all.” He lies. He mouths out ‘stop’. She smiles evilly and lifts her leg and presses against him. His eyes flutter closed. “Hyung…can I call you back in a few hours? Yeah, I know. Okay. Talk to you later.” He hangs his phone up and tosses it over on the little couch that is in the room.  
“That wasn’t very polite, noona.” She smiles evilly.  
“It wasn’t very polite of you to have your phone still on, which tells me that you weren’t interested in being with me at all.”  
“I wouldn’t have gone through all of this to see you.”  
She pretends to be mad at him, slipping from under him. “I’ll just go.”  
He grabs her and pulls her back onto the bed, lying on top of her, moving against her, making sure she feels how turned on he is, kissing her skin. She moans lightly, feeling his hand on her back and unhooking the bra, moving it off her back.  
“I want to be here. I want you too.” He says and speaks in Korean, telling her that he wouldn’t want to be with anyone but her right now. Singing softly to her.  
She moans lightly. “I love your voice.” She says.  
He smiles lightly. “I know. You’ll be hearing it a lot tonight and forever after we part.” He whispers softly. She loves how flawlessly he switches from Korean to English and back again. It gives her the shivers.  
“CK…”  
He smiles lightly and slips his hand around to the front and is very glad she isn’t wearing jeans. She is wearing nice jogger pants from one of the street brands. She has nice taste in clothes. They are fitted and it’s easy for him to just slip his hand inside her pants. She gasps lightly feeling his hand creep closer and inside her soft cotton underwear.  
“I.M…” she gets out. He smiles evilly.  
“My stage name? I don’t think I’ve heard that often from you.” He says softly. He slips two fingers in right away. She gasps, enjoying the feeling. He nibbles on her ear. She has five piercings with an industrial piercing near the top of her ear. He likes that she has more piercings than him. Her left ear has four piercings and she always wears that interesting hook earring. He likes it, she told him that it was made for her, modeled after a character of one of her stories.  
“I can’t help it. You are an evil maknae.” She gets out with a moan.  
He runs his tongue along her ear, tracing it with just the tip of it. “I like that. Keep calling me evil maknae.”  
“Evil maknae.” She gets out harshly, groaning when his fingers play with her sweet spot. She moans out.  
“I love listening to you moan. It’s like food for my soul.” He whispers. She smiles and breathes heavily as she moves her hips against him. He groans, even with her pinned under him, she still manages to move. He moves his hand away, she whines lightly. He laughs lightly and moves off her, helping her to turn onto her back. She settles next to him and he finally removes her bra tossing it on the floor. He kisses her, slipping his hand back inside her pants, tracing his finger along her entrance.  
She’s wet and he didn’t even do that much to her. He pushes his fingers inside, getting another moan out of her. He can’t seem to get enough of giving her the attention she deserves. She grabs his wrist, enjoying the feeling very much and throwing her head back into the bed. He smiles and leans forward and kisses her neck. He moves a little faster, causing a loud moan.  
“CK…!” she exclaims. He moves faster, wanting her to get close. She turns her head to the side, exposing the other ear with that commissioned hook earring.  
Her breathing gets faster, and she bites her lower lip. He watches her face. Her lips part slightly, a heavy breath escaping. “Are you close?”  
“Mm.” she gets out. He stops. She grips his wrist hard. He laughs lightly and moves towering over her and kissing down her body. He won’t give her a second to catch her breath. He licks down her body, kissing her breast, licking the nipple. Her hand grips his hair. He moans lightly, his hands are slowly taking her pants off as he moves down her body. He pulls them off of her and comes back up to her and kisses just above. They lock eyes for a second before he kisses closer and closer and sticks his tongue inside. She moans loudly and arches her back slightly.  
“Oh…!” she gets out, not able to say anything more before she feels a wave of pleasure race through her body coming from his licking and kissing. He keeps pressing, moving a little faster each time, causing her to moan again. He loves how vocal she is being.  
“Faster, please—” she groans feeling him at her sweet spot. Her muscles tighten and twitch lightly, her toes curl. “Oh…I’m—”   
He goes deeper, sticking his tongue all the way in, making her groan. She feels her orgasm come for her. Like a hunter and she’s the prey. She doesn’t know how much longer she can last. It feels so good.  
“Changkyun…” she gets out before her orgasm slams against her. It was a hard one. One that has been waiting for a long time to finally surface. He licks it up, enjoying her, allowing her to continue feeling it through the aftermath of such a release. He finally moves and watches the remnants of it roll through her body. She is breathing hard still.  
“Did you wait for me, my kkoma kiti?” he asks, teasing her. She laughs lightly and looks at him.   
“Always.” She says. He smiles and meets her in a kiss, lying against her, pushing himself against her, causing her to moan again. He moves his hips, pressing against her more, his jeans getting soaked with her essence. He’s ready to be inside her. He doesn’t want to wait anymore. She wraps her legs around him. He moans lightly, moving his hips a little bit more against her. She moans, enjoying the feeling of his jeans against her.  
He stops moving his hips digging something from his back pocket. He never stops kissing her though. He actually feels himself leak a little bit, he’s ready for her. He stops kissing her.  
“What?” she asks.  
He smiles and shakes his head lightly. He changes his mind and drops what’s in his hand on the floor and moves out of her legs for a quick second to remove his jeans. He comes back to her, lying back on her, pushing himself inside. She throws her head back in sheer pleasure. He lets her adjust to him before he starts moving. Slowly at first because he wants to enjoy himself. He breathes hard, groaning as he slowly starts to pick up speed. He is trying to retain most of his mental faculties because he wants this to be something different than all those times before of just heavy petting and getting into making out. He wants to enjoy himself thoroughly and he wants to make sure that every single movement isn’t wasted on giving not only him pleasure, but her as well. He’s going to prolong it as long as possible.  
“Oh, damn…” he gets out. He pulls himself back from going too fast.  
“Changkyun…” she whimpers.  
“That’s the second time you called me by my full name.” he says, between grunts. “How sexy.” He kisses her again. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get sick of her taste. His body is screaming. He wants to go faster, really enjoy the friction and her squeezing him.  
“Please…faster…” she begs. He shakes his head and pulls out, grabbing one leg and draping it over his shoulder and pushes back inside. She moans and covers her face slightly.  
He moans, gripping her thigh hard. His eyes flutter closed, and he starts moving faster instinctually. Her moans get a little louder. He catches himself and opens his eyes and grabs her ankle and slowly turns her onto her stomach. She groans when he grabs her hips and lifts her up slightly. He shudders lightly and grips her hips.  
“Changkyun…I—” he smiles when a moan comes out. So long as she keeps calling his name he will try and keep going slow. It’s clouding his brain and his body is screaming at him. He wants to go faster, but he’s staying far too alert for his body’s liking.  
“I—won’t…” he can’t finish his thought before his high starts to creep up on him. He chases after it like a fox and she is the rabbit. He is ready to devour her whole. “Jagiya…” he gets out and starts moving faster.  
He can’t hold back anymore. It’s sitting at the base of his shaft even going slow, it seemed to come whether he wanted it to or not. He groans hard picking it up, it feels like he’s going excruciatingly slow. His brain can’t register anything anymore. He feels like he denied his body oxygen and now he can’t catch his breath.  
“Damn…this—oh, it is amazing…” he gets out.  
“Faster, Chang—” his name is cut off by a moan as she feels another orgasm coming. He smiles, feeling his slowly coming through to his brain finally. He hates when he denies what he wants. Then he can’t get enough of it. “I—I can’t…”  
“It’s okay, baby…” he says.  
She groans out loud, feeling her orgasm move through her like a tsunami. She squeezes him, and he thrusts into her once more, releasing into her. He was planning to pull out just before and finish, but his body didn’t like that plan.  
He’s breathing hard, hearing her do the same.  
His hips move lightly instinctually, chasing his high.  
“Fuck…” he whispers, finally able to move, but not very far. He is able to pull out and his body screams almost in pain and he has to lie down on his back. She looks over at him and he’s covered in sweat. She moves lightly. He looks at her and smiles lightly and moves his arm. She lies next to him, wrapping her arm around him.  
“Mm.” he says lightly. She shivers lightly. “Cold?”  
“A little. I’ll be okay.”  
He looks over at the top of the bed. It looks so far away, but he makes himself move having her follow him. He moves under the blankets and covers up with her. He takes her hand and kisses it lightly, holding it against his chest.  
“Don’t fall asleep. Your hyungs will be wondering where you are.” She says.  
He makes a sound. He’s already starting to fall asleep. His head is turned towards hers slightly, his lips are against her forehead.  
About forty-five minutes later his eyes flutter open and see her lying by him, no longer how they fell asleep. She is mostly uncovered, causing him to move and cover her up and kiss her shoulder and wrap his arms around her. She chuckles lightly.  
“I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” He whispers. She turns her head to look at him and shrugs lightly. “My cool noona.”  
She reaches her hand out and hits his back.  
“Ow.”  
She laughs lightly. He laughs as well. She turns around to face him and places her hand on his chest and moves it down, tracing his frame lightly with her finger. He smiles and wriggles his eyebrow at her.  
“Once more?” he asks. She laughs lightly and nods.  
He moves her so that they are together, kissing, her leg wrapped around him. The kissing is delicious, and he can’t help it. She moans lightly feeling him get hard against her. He moves back.  
“Ride me.” He says.  
She moves, and he lies on his back, with her on top of him. He shudders lightly. He’s never done this before. He’s seen it but never experienced it. He swallows hard and moans feeling her. He moves his hips, pressing against her even more.  
“Oh…yes…” he gets out. She kisses his neck and collarbone. “Don’t torture me, okay, jagiya?” he asks.   
“I can’t make any promises.” He opens his eyes and looks at her, his eyes dark and prepared for whatever she is about to do to him.  
“Then…don’t torture me for long.” He says.  
“I’ll think about it. You nearly drove me insane, maknae. I am going to do what I want to you.”  
He swallows hard and nods lightly, accepting his fate.

Another hour later they are on the elevator. Talking and laughing. He doesn’t really know that much about her only that she is very fascinating. He doesn’t see that many females that are very diverse and knowledgeable about life in general. The elevator is going slowly. He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her and kisses her. She wraps her arm around him, pulling him close. He suddenly wishes he wouldn’t have kissed her. He wants to go back up to the hotel room and have his way with her one more time. The elevator door opens, and an older couple looks at them, surprised and disgusted. He moves back, embarrassed and a little ashamed. They walk in and are heading one floor lower than them. She chuckles lightly, hiding her lips. He shakes his head, a little sly smile on his face. He looks at the older woman who is giving the two of them a dirty look. He turns and stands in front of her, holding her hand lightly.  
“I’m really glad you came all the way here to meet me. I had a blast.”  
“Same here.” He smiles lightly.  
“I’ll never understand this younger generation. Such manners. Displaying that kind of affection in public. It’s like get a room.” The woman says, assuming that neither of them can speak English. They both understand it very well.  
“We were in a room. We wanted to try the elevator for something a little more exciting.” She says.  
The woman is shocked and appalled. He laughs out loud, hugging her, his head on her shoulder.  
“Disrespectful child. Carrying on like a pair of animals. You’re not monkeys.” She says.  
“Actually, we’re more like dolphins they have sex for pleasure.” He laughs.  
“Kkoma kiti…” he says softly. He’s redder than an apple.  
The door opens and the two of them get off the elevator.  
“Go learn a little bit of respect.”  
“Same to you.” She shoots back. The door closes. The two of them can see that she was shocked. The two of them walk towards the main lobby of the hotel and stand outside. He is curious about her but he’s not sure if he should ask about her. He doesn’t want to seem nosey or pry into her private life. He doesn’t like it when it happens to him.  
It was after one in the morning. They had spent six hours together. They were an amazing six hours. She taught him a thing or two as well. He was never handled like that before. He couldn’t help himself. He had her so many times tonight. He had fulfilled so many fantasies with her, including one time with her in the shower. That was his favorite after being ridden.  
“I am curious about you.” He starts. She looks at him. The two of them are under the canopy of the hotel. The rain is still falling pretty hard. He was going to wait out the rain, but he had checked out of the room. His clothes were still a little damp, but that’s okay.  
“What are you curious about?”  
“What you do for a living.”  
She smiles lightly, looking down at her hands. “Mm.”  
“I was just wanting to know a little bit more about you.” He says, feeling bad that he had mentioned anything. “Don’t worry about it. You don’t have to say anything.”  
She looks at him. “No. I don’t mind. I just don’t know where to start.”  
“Start at the beginning.” She turns and punches his arm lightly. He jumps and rubs his arm where she hit him.  
“I’m a writer and poet.”  
“Wow. Really?” she nods lightly. She digs in her bag. A nice messenger style bag and pulls out her phone. It’s a simple case of a mint green color. She puts her phone back in her bag and the two of them enjoy watching the rain fall, just chewing the fat.  
“I.M…” he looks and sees the rest of Monsta X walking towards the two of them. He’s nervous. She looks over at them. He moves and stands in front of her. They start in on him. It was stupid of him to leave in the middle of the night without letting anyone know. He had everyone freaked out, managers, the other members. They were just going to call the police, but they figured they’d try and find him themselves. Doing a little bit of detective work.  
“What was here that was so important?” Wonho asks.  
“I told Jooheon hyung. I was just meeting with some friends.” He says.  
“You didn’t tell me where though.” He says.  
“Oh, I didn’t?” Jooheon shakes his head. “Sorry. I thought I did. I was just hanging out with some friends.”  
“Yeah? Who?” Kihyun asks, curiously. He stammers lightly. She laughs lightly, making the guys look behind him. He turns around and looks at her. She looks at them and pushes off the column and bows respectfully.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” She explains. I.M. looks very nervous suddenly.  
“Was our little Changkyunie meeting a girl?” Minhyuk teases.  
“It’s not what you think.” He’s flustered.  
“I think his friends had deserted him after a short while. I knew how he was feeling. I was stood up by two of my friends, so we just kind of were talking for the last couple of hours.” She explains, covering for him.  
“Aww.” They coo at him. Teasing him. He was talking with a very pretty girl. They notice how well she is speaking, using formal language, but Shownu notices that she hasn’t addressed any of them as oppa. She must be older than them. She’s very eloquent and well spoken. She sounds like she could persuade anyone to do whatever she wanted them to. He wouldn’t have a problem with that.  
I.M. looks relieved that she didn’t bust him out. He didn’t know what they would do if they found out that he was meeting a woman at a hotel in a room that he paid for with cash. He sighs lightly.  
“I’m sorry you got stuck with our little I.M.” Hyungwon states.  
“He was very polite. I was very surprised to run into someone as well-spoken as I.M.-ssi here.” She compliments. He smiles lightly, a little embarrassed. The guys smile lightly.  
“He’s a good guy.” Wonho states. She smiles and laughs lightly, nodding her head lightly. “I’m surprised he was talking at all.” He teases.  
“It was a nice conversation. I was glad to have someone to talk to. It kept the other idiots away from me, seeing that I was talking with someone. So, he saved me as well.” She says. The guys all hang on him and tease him.  
“Will you guys knock it off.” He says. They laugh. He’s embarrassed. He hates when they do that. Sometimes it sucks being the maknae.  
“It’s okay. They just care about you.” He looks at her. She scolded him, but politely. He nods lightly.  
“Miss?” someone calls. They all turn around. She smiles and grabs her bag. She walks up to I.M. He smiles when she kisses his cheek.  
“Thank you. I had fun with you. We’ll have to do this again.” She whispers softly. He smiles and nods lightly. She puts something in his hand. He looks down at it and then up at her. She walks away from him. Jooheon understood some of it, because she was speaking in English. I.M. looks at him, he shrugs lightly. He doesn’t know why he’s looking like that.  
“Please be safe during your tour.” She says and bows. They return the bow. She turns around and approaches a limo. The guys are surprised.  
“Oh, my goodness! It’s Light Chase!” a woman exclaims. A few people walk up to her, wanting her autograph. The guys are grateful that they weren’t seen. Hyungwon’s eyes widen. She’s a very popular actress and director. There are many actors, international and American that want to appear in one of her movies or television shows. He wonders what she was doing here and talking with I.M. He looks back at the maknae, who’s looking down at his hand.  
“You were talking with an actress. Did you know that?” Hyungwon asks. I.M. looks up and shakes his head, stuffing his hand in his pocket. They watch her finally get in the limo and it drives away.   
I.M. was very glad he was able to say good-bye to her before they even left the room. The guys start teasing him and all he wants to do it go back to the room and sleep. They just laugh. He’s embarrassed that he didn’t know she was an actress and a famous director.

 

End

© July 22, 2018


End file.
